Akatsuki Kuartet Belanja?
by Fvvn
Summary: Kesialan dimulai dari kebohongan Itachi,yang nyatanya memaksa Sasori,Hidan dan deidara buat nemenin dia belanja kebutuhan rumah.dari di pasar,jalan raya,sampe ke supermarket mereka ketiban SIAL..! sekocak apa gaya Akatsuki Kuartet saat belanja? Let see..


**Title : **Akatsuki Kuartet Belanja?

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **Akut banget, Humor oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, untuk 70 tahun keatas (?), agak kasar, EYD kurang diperhatikan disini _*jujur, gua bukan tipe orang yang jago memperhatikan EYD disaat menulis Fic Humor*_

**Genre : **humor

**P.S : **yang lagi bete, mendingan baca ini, dijamin makin bete (?) semoga terhibur _*membungkuk 90 derajat* _oh iya, karena panjang, yang lagi males baca cerita panjang, mendingan di save *maksa* dulu deh daripada maksain baca. Hwehwehwe..!

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

Suatu ketika, dirumah Itachi tertinggal sebuah lembar kertas penuh dengan daftar belanjaan yang mana di dalam daftar itu tertulis sebuah pesan

'_Itachi, tolong gantikan mamamu belanja ya. soalnya mama ada urusan, ngebagiin nomor Tog- ekh, Arisan nak.. hehehe.. OK deh, pulang nanti, belanjaannya harus udah ada! -ancaman-' _

Itachi melongo bentar, trus mikir, "Kenapa nggak si Sasu Oon aja yang disuruh sih.. males banget… ntar disupermarket ibu-ibu pada ngeliatin gua gara-gara disangka Orlando Bloom versi muda lage…" sifat Narsicis nya masih tidak berubah. Sayangnya, saat ini Sasuke sudah kabur dari rumah dan memilih untuk nginep di rumah Naruto ketimbang belanja keperluan rumah yang banyaknya nggak kira-kira. Kalau dilihat dari sini, sepertinya Sasuke lah yang lebih pintar daripada sang kakak. Kau tau, kabur sebelum disuruh itu sangat keren.. (?)

"Bhee.. Harus beli sayur juga?" Itachi makin depresi karena di dalam daftar belanjaan sayuran ada sebuah pesan,

'_Beli sayurnya di pasar aja, soalnya lebih murah! Cepetan belinya! Ntar keburu layu kalo siang-siang!'_

Nada mengancam masih terpampang di secarik kertas yang panjang itu. mau nggak mau, Itachi pergi ke pasar pagi ini, kemudian langsung ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan yang lain. Tak habis Ide, dia meng Email kawan-kawannya untuk menemaninya pergi ke pasar. Tentunya kalau dia mengetik kata 'Pasar', Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan PASTI takkan mau datang. Oleh sebab itu dia berbohong dengan Alasan,

'_Temenin gua sama cewek gua nyari bikini yuk! Banyak cewek cantik lho.. sekarang'_

Dan bener aja, dalam 15 Menit Deidara dan Hidan sudah berada di depan rumah Itachi. Kecuali Sasori yang datengnya agak ngaret, dengan tampang super melas.

"eh _bo'ol_, mau aja lu ditipu Itachi, mana punya dia cewek..? feeling gua sih kita digiring ke tempat yang nggak sedap nih.." bisik Hidan yang sebenernya juga sama-sama Bloon karena sempet-sempetnya percaya waktu Itachi bilang 'cewek gua'

"Ha? Bener juga ya.. kenapa lu sendiri juga dateng goblok!" balas Deidara yang lumayan nggak terima dikatain _'Bo'ol'_ sama Hidan.

"Jah.. gua…" Hidan mikir sebentar, "Eee.. ya gitu lah.." tuturnya pasrah, dengan kondisi wajah 'merasa-bodoh'

"Hadoh.. lu sendiri ngapain dateng Sas (Sasori)?" tanya Deidara yang memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, tepat dimana Sasori berada.

"Ng.. di rumah, gua disuruh nyikat WC ama bersiin selokan. Nenek gue bawel, mendingan ikut Itachi… yah, biarpun gue tau kalo dia lagi boong,"

"Lu…" ucap Deidara dingin, melirik Sasori dengan nista.

**Di depan tempat yang dituju**

"Woy, Itachi… sebenernya kita mau kemana sih?" gerutu Deidara kesel, karena pemandangan di depan matanya kini benar-benar nggak sedap. Sebuah pasar yang begitu ramai plus bau khas yang samasekali tidak disukainya kini merusak ke 5 INDERA miliknya.

"Liat sendiri juga tau.." tutur Itachi datar, "Yok, masuk… pertama-tama kita ke bagian sayuran," ia menarik kawanannya yang bener-bener berwajah terpaksa bin malas.

"Ck… bisa-bisanya gua ditipu ama kacang keriput.. TIDAKKK!" Hidan meronta-ronta seperti anak kecil saat diseret Itachi, namun hal itu tidak merubah apapun, Hidan TETAP masuk kedalam pasar. Jujur saja, Julukan 'Kacang keriput' dari Hidan sangat-sangat menyinggung hati kecil nan polos (?) milik Itachi.

"Berisik ah, culun! Orang-orang pada ngeliatin tuh!" sembur Itachi agak gondok dengan edaran pasang mata yang memandangnya.

"Ape lo kata? Gua kagak Culun, CULUN!" Hidan yang paling payah dalam berdebat, cuman bisa membalikkan ejekkan Itachi ke pemiliknya.

"Halah… kolor!" teriak Itachi.

"Halah.. celana dalem!" Balas Hidan.

"Halah.. cangcut!"

"Halah.. sempak!"

"Halah… Beha!"

"Halah… tali cangcut!"

"Halah… Sem-EmmmpH!" Deidara membekap mulut Itachi, "Malu-maluin aja lu! Kenapa ngadu mulutnya harus ngomongin barang dagangan lu sih! Udah ayo pergi!" kali ini Itachi yang diseret Deidara. Sementara Sasori nyeret Hidan. Wajah Itachi dan Hidan sama-sama berkerut dan menyembulkan urat-urat. Satu kata : SULIT DIPERCAYA Akatsuki Kwartet seperti ini _*itu satu Kalimat Fuun!*_

**Di tempat bagian Sayur**

"Kolnya berapa mas?" tanya Itachi yang mulai berbelanja.

"10 Ryo satu bang," balas sang penjual yang membuat Itachi agak berdecak sebal, _'Sialan, emang tampang gua kayak abang-abang apa!'_

"Yaudah kagak jadi beli.." Itachi berpaling, namun sang penjual nggak habis pikir, "Ah! Kayaknya saya pernah liat adek di Tipi! Mirip banget sama… Justin Bieber!" semburnya Goblok. Mirip dari mane?

"Jah… muji juga nggak gitu-gitu juga kali! Yaudah, beli dah kolnya dua," tutup Itachi yang membuat si penjual mulai membungkus kol yang dipesan. Sebenarnya, ada rasa menyesal juga karena telah memuji Itachi namun, hasil yang diperoleh tidak sepadan (?)

"Sas, lu deh yang nego… gua yakin ntu ibu-ibu bakal ngasih harga miring. Sana!" Itachi mendorong Sasori ke tempat penjualan timun, bawang, cabe, de el el. Dia tahu, Sasori memiliki potensi dan tampang yang menjual sebagai cover boy tahun 2010SM (?)

"Udah nyuruh kagak sopan lage.. gua cium mampus lu…" ucap Sasori, yang kemudian berlalu pergi ke tempat sang penjual cabe. Itachi cuman bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Anu.." baru kata 'anu' yang keluar dari bibir Sasori, namun sang ibu-ibu sudah menjerit.

"Nakkkk! Ambilin ibu bantalll!" teriak sang ibu orochimaru _*Anjrit!*_ kepada anaknya Jiroubou (?).

"Apa sih bu..! buat apaan bantal?" sambut anaknya yang rada gedek gara-gara diteriakin pake toa padahal dia itu ada di samping ibunya PERSIS.

"Ibu mau pingsan~" sembur Ibunya konyol, Sasori udah eneg ngeliatnya, Jiroubou merasa malu karena ulah Ibunya Orochi, dan Itachi mulai gedek nungguin Sasori yang lumayan lama.

"Lama lu Cebong!"

"Aaa… Curut!"

"Halah.. Tapir!"

"Aaa.. Babon keriput!"

"Halah… Monyet renang!"

"Aaa.. dubur kuman!"

"Halah… Mmmpph!" Itachi dibekep lagi sama Deidara, "DIEMMM! Sasori cepetan!"

'_Sabar… Sasori..' _dengan kemampuannya yang dapat menahan perasaan, Sasori dapat mengembalikkan wajahnya ke tempat semula dengan mudah a.k.a senyum palsu,

"Jadi semuanya berapa bu?" tanya Sasori dengan mata_ puppy eyes super ultra Angel smile no jutsu _nya.

"Setengah dari harga biasa!" jerit sang ibu dengan mata lope-lope, sang anak melongo kaget, Sasori nyengir setan.

"Arigatou… nona manis.." ucap Sasori sok muji, namun bener-bener membuat Orochimaru tepar, dan sang anak kesel setengah hidup, "MATE AJA LO! KAGAK USAH DATENG LAGE KE TOKO GUA!"

"Halah… kutang banci," Sasori mulai lagi, namun sebelum Jiroubou benar-benar meledak, Deidara mencairkan suasana (Dikit)

"Sssstt!" cowok berambut panjang kuning itu berdesis ke arah Sasori,

"Emm.. Sorry, sorry bang… maaph in temen saia , dia rada-rada stress.. kami permisii,"  
lanjutnya bicara kepada si anak.

**Di Pasar bagian tahu, Daging dan Mie**

"Yaa… lu ngebantuin gua tapi kagak usah pake ngatain gua kali.." Sasori cemberut, tapi mukanya tetep Kiyut.

"Udah bagus gua bantu! Lumayan kan, daripada Lumanyun!" entah kenapa di acara berbelanja ria ini, Deidara lah yang paling memengang kendali.

"Kalo lu merasa jago, sana gantian lu yang belanja, beli tahu 3 kotak,"

"Oke!" sambut Deidara membalas ucapan Itachi dengan mantap. Saking seriusnya, sampe-sampe dia nggak sadar kalo lagi dimanfaatin sama temannya yang berambut hitam ini.

"Bang! Tahu 3 kotak!" teriaknya keras,

"Woy! Lu mau belanja ato ngajak Tawuran?" si abang penjual yang gampang tersinggung ini langsung meledak tanpa aba-aba.

"Weits, selaw bang.. hehehe… saya mau beli tahu 3 bang," Deidara yang masih pengen idup (?) langsung saja memelankan suaranya dan bersikap sesopan mungkin

"Nih! Sungkem ke gua lu!" ucap si penjual yang memberikan kantong plastik isi tahu dan menyuruh Deidara untuk mencium tangannya.

'CUPP'

Deidara beneran cium TANGAN! WTF?

"Saya permisii bang…" setelah pamit, Deidara langsung ngibrit secepat _Sonic_

Bagaimana mungkin Deidara tidak takut? Penjual tadi berotot besar, lebih tinggi daripada Deidara, dan JAUH lebih sangar darinya. Namun, si cowok berambut panjang itu tidak menyadari kalo penjual tahu barusan adalah, seorang LEKONG.

"Jahhhh! Nyesel gua sempet kicut ke ntu abang-abang! Mana gua tadi cium tangannya lagi! SHIIT!" setelah melihat gerak gerik abang-abang yang barusan itu seperti banci, Deidara nyaris saja melemparkan tahu yang dibelinya tadi ke arah si Bences, namun hal itu keburu dicegah oleh Itachi,

"Gile lu! Tahu gua tuh! Enak aja lu buang-buang!" dengus bocah Uchiha itu nggak rela. Setelah sekian lama bergelut di pasar, akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah Itachi.

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

"Yakkk! Akhirnya selesaaaiii!" Hidan sujud Sukur, Deidara langsung ngibrit ke WC, sementara Sasori nyariin makanan karena merasa lapar.

"Sampah bilang udah selesai? Selanjutnya ke Supermarket…" suara menggelegar Itachi barusan membuat wajah ketiga kawanannya itu PERSIS seperti lukisannya _Picasso_, 'ABSTRAK'

"APA?"

Mau nggak mau, mereka betiga TERPAKSA melanjutkan acara berbelanja nista yang diselenggarakan oleh Itachi ini (?)

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

Di perjalanan menuju Supermarket, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan jalan Kaki (kalo dikira-kira dari kebun jeruk sampe bunderan HI huahaha!) sampe-sampe ngucur keringat darah, kencing batu (?). Saking kere nya, keempat Akatsuki Kuartet ini pada nggak sanggup beli Bensin buat motor mereka sendiri! entah koret atau Kere? Akatsuki memang nggak pernah jelas.

"Anjrit! Ini sih bisa mati muda gue! Masih jauh nggak sih?" keluh Hidan yang rambut klimisnya mulai pada kering. Apalagi, krim penghalus rambutnya abis.

"Be-bentar lage… hosh, Sa-sampe.." Itachi mulai engap, keringetnya bisa dijadiin kolam paus (!)

"Dei, l-lu kan punya bu-burung gede… ke-keluarin jurus lu dong," Sasori yang kurang ekspresi ini mulai memancarkan wajah lelahnya.

"Jah! Ka-kalo bisa, udah gua keluarin dari tadi... ma-masalahnya si Fuji kagak ngijinin soalnya, I-ini bukan cerita Nin-nja," jawab Deidara pasrah, setengah ngos-ngosan.

"Y-ya, goblok lu… kan lu bi-bisa Ingkar sama ntu Author gila," kali ini Itachi yang membuka suaranya lagi.

"Ka-kagak bisa Sedotan WC! Si Fuji ny-nyegel kekuatan Gu-gua.. kan, lu pa-pada juga nggak bisa ngeluarin Ju-jurus kan?"

"I-iya juga ya…" keluh ketiganya semakin pasrah.

Namun, tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil jaguar putih mengkilap berhenti disamping mereka. Sedikit harapan timbul di hati kecil nan polos milik keempat bujang lapuk _*Smack!*_ maksudnya, bujang ganteng (?) ini.

'_Semoga nih mobil bisa jadi tebengan gua!' _seru keempatnya dalam batin.

Ketika kaca mobil dibuka, terpampanglah wajah seorang kakek-kakek _*Smack!*_ om-om berambut putih panjang dengan badan besar. Diketahui, orang itu adalah hakim agung di Indonesia (?) Jiraiya.

"_Ossu! _Saya mau tanya nak, restoran _-pip- _kira-kira ada dimana ya? hari ini saya mau ketemu sama seseorang di tempat itu tapi nggak tahu pasti lokasinya," seru om Jiraiya semangat 45.

Sebelum menjawab, mereka berunding membentuk lingkaran berempat.

"Cuy! Restoran Ntu kan di sebelah supermarket yang kita tuju!" seru Hidan kegirangan.

"Yoi cuy! Pokoknya, kita harus dapet tebengan! Gua udah muak jalan kaki!" teriak Itachi membalas. Dengan aba-aba, mereka berempat berbalik badan menghadapi om-om gendut _*Kaboom!* _hakim agung itu dengan sikap SEBAIIK mungkin.

"Om, itu Jiraiya-san ya? hakim agung kan? Ya kan? Dipelajaran PKN saya ada nama anda disitu!" seru Deidara yang paling pinter muji angkat suara pertama kali.

"Oh iya dek! Haha…! kamu tau om juga ternyata," semburnya dengan suara tawa menggelegar.

'_yaiyalah terkenal, lu kan pernah ketauan korupsi bego!' _sementara batin Deidara berkata lain.

"Oh iya, restoran _-pip- _nya berada di jalan x, pertigaan dari sini, trus belok kanan, ada perempatan belok kiri. Lagipula setelah belok tempatnya juga akan kelihatan karena memiliki palang besar," sambut Itachi dengan nada ala pemandu wisata.

"Oh disitu ya, makasih ya dek! Entah bagaimana saya harus membalas kalian semua,"

Keempatnya nyengir lebar, nyaris mirip wajahnya spongebob, "Nggak usah repot-repot om. Kita semua tahu restoran itu, soalnya sekarang kami mau ke supermarket yang ada disebelahnya," ucap Sasori dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," balas Jiraiya pergi tanpa belas kasih. Mobil jaguar putihnya itu kini berjalan menjauhi kumpulan Akatsuki kuartet.

"SOMPRET! Dia bego atau sengaja kagak peduli?" Itachi ngamuk besar. Susah payah dia bersikap baik, tapi benar-benar diabaikan.

"Nggak peka banget sih, om-om mesum itu…" sementara Sasori merasa sia-sia memaparkan senyum terbaiknya.

"ArrggH! Kalo nanti ketemu lagi, kita _'Bunuh'_ aja tuh orang! SIAL!" Deidara menendang kerikil ke tengah jalan. Dan menyebabkan sebuah ban mobil kuning bocor karena melindas kerikil yang ditendang Deidara, truk tronton oleng karena mobil kuning yang bannya bocor berhenti mendadak, dan 2 mobil BMW terpeleset hingga terbalik di tengah jalan raya, gara-gara itu, akhirnya 3 mobil terkena imbas dan saling menabrak hingga membuat keadaan jalan raya menjadi macet total.

"Buset!" Hidan melongo, Deidara H2C, Itachi ngajakin kabur, dan Sasori nyaris saja menyebut namanya Deidara saat si pemilik mobil kuning bertanya siapa yang meletakkan kerikil tajam di tengah jalan.

"Psst! Cepetan kabur!" dengan segera, keempat pria tampan namun koret bin Kere itu berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian.

30 Menit berlalu, Akhirnya mereka Sampai di Supermarket.

"Yaah, seenggaknya nih supermarket nggak seburuk di pasar tadi. Ngadem bentar yok," ajak Hidan yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang berlainan arah dengan tujuan. Namun, keburu di cegah Itachi.

"Woy! Bentar lage malem neh! Belanja dulu! gua bisa mati di sambit kalo ketauan belom selesai belanja sampe sekarang!" Itachi mulai panik, dia belum mau mati kalo belom ketemu Ashley Tisdale, jalan-jalan ke Perancis, dan punya anak 5.

Akhirnya mereka mulai berbelanja lagi.

"Odol, sabun, sama Shampo ya," Itachi berkali-kali mengecek daftar belanjaannya dan mencari tempat dimana barang-barang belanjaannya berada.

"Bagian odol disono! Disono!" tereak Deidara norak, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dan nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas. Itachi, Sasori dan Hidan keburu ngilang dan pura-pura nggak kenal dengan Deidara,

Kacang lewaaaat~!

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

"Kornet, Hmm.. Selai kacang, Roti, Ng.." Itachi masih sibuk membaca daftar belanjaan, sementara teman-temannya pada asik sendiri.

Deidara sibuk ngeliatin _Hairdryer_ warna kuning ke oranye-an yang menjadi incarannya sejak lama, Hidan ngeliatin krim pelembut rambut seharga ratusan ribu, sementara Sasori lagi asik ngeliatin berkotak-kotak Es Krim yang terletak di dalam 3 buah pendingin didekat tempat Nuget, sosis, baso, dan Sushi.

"Bagus banget neh _Hairdryer_, bentar lage lu jadi milik gua," Deidara ngidam

"Anjrit! 500rb krim apaan? Wah, tega bener nih yang jual?" Hidan esmosi

"Wew, Es saus Stroberi versi baru, muncul! Beli yang batangan atau yang kotak ya?" sementara Sasori masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Woy.." Itachi mencoba memanggil teman-temannya.

_-No respon-_

"Hei, kalian… bantuin gua,"

_-No respon again-_

"Sasori, Hidan, Deidara! Gua nangis nih!" seru Itachi manja. Sesaat, ketiga temannya menatap bocah Uchiha itu dalam-dalam, kemudian mengutarakan kalimat sedingin api (?)

"Nangis aja, kagak peduli gua," Itachi beneran nangis! _-ralat- _Itachi nyamperin mereka satu persatu dan menariknya sekuat tenaga,

"Weits, Se-selaw Itachi…" Deidara H2C (lagi). dia tahu, kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini ngamuk, pasti kesialan bakal berdampingan dengannya. (padahal udah sial dari tadi)

"Dei! Lu cari deodoran 2, parfum merek X 1, sama Parfum merek Y 2!" seru Itachi mendelik tajam kearah sahabatnya yang pecinta manga ini, "Trus lu Sas! Cari bumbu-bumbuan, nih Daftarnya!" Itachi memberikan daftar yang baru saja dicatat ulang _*Rajin amat mbak* _kepada Sasori, "Sedangkan lu Dan! Pilihin 5 sempak yang bahannya bagus sama kutang buat emak gua 3!" Hidan melongo, dan sempat berdebat sekilas dengan Itachi.

"Gila lu! Bagian gua kok, yang kayak begituan! Ogah!" Hidan sempet manyun sebentar, namun ekspresinya yang satu ini nggak bertahan lama, Itachi memberikan _super-ultra-death-glare-with-storm_ (?) kepadanya.

"Dari tadi lu yang belom ngebantuin gua sama sekali! Yaudah, semuanya Pergii!" dengan serentak, ketiga orang yang disuruh Itachi itu nurut dan beneran nyariin apa yang Itachi minta.

_Who's the big boss_, Kalimat itu tertanam dalam-dalam di benak Itachi. Dia jalan dengan PeDe nya, serasa supermarket milik sendiri (?)

Nggak lama kemudian mereka bertiga plus Itachi selesai dengan kegiatan berbelanjanya,

"Semuanya udah dikumpulin?" tanya Itachi yang mulai mengecek barang-barang yang ada di Troli nya.

"Puas lu? Gua tadi ketumpahan minyak nyongnyong gara-gara nyenggol ntu minyak waktu lagi ngambil merek parfum yang lu minta," Deidara curhat 5 detik. Badannya bau nggak sedap.

"Lu mending, gua tadi dikerjain ama nenek-nenek. Gara-gara nggak sengaja nyenggol dia, gua disangkain mesum, mana dia teriak-teriak lagi. sial!" Sasori merasa paling rugi di supermarket kali ini.

"Halah! Lu semua nggak ada apa-apanya. Gua tadi di ketawain gara-gara beli pakaian dalem emak-emak, lu kagak tau gimana perasaan gua saat itu! Hiks!" Hidan nahan malu.

"Yaelah, gitu-gitu kan lu bertiga pada amal karena ngebantuin gua.. dah, jangan banyak congor, bantuin gua pindahin semua barang-barang yang ada di troli ke meja kasir," jawab Itachi nggak peduli. Temen-temennya pada NGGAK PUAS dengan jawaban Itachi.

"Yak, semuanya 300.000 Ryo," Itachi memberikan kartu kredit milik ibunya kepada si penjaga kasir.

"Maaf, kartu kredit anda tidak memiliki saldo," Itachi mangap, melongo, jantungnya mendadak berhenti.

"APAA?" mau nggak mau, ia terpaksa bayar patungan bareng temen-temennya.

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

"SIAALLLL lu! Besok pokoknya bayar ya utang lu ke gua!" teriak Deidara, dan Hidan. Sementara Sasori nyumbang _Death Glare_. Untung aja, sekoret-koretnya mereka, masih mau bayar 300.000 ryo bareng-bareng. Rasa solidaritas diutamakan. Tapi, gara-gara ini, Sasori jadi batal beli es krim. Gondoknya _Double_. Sementara Deidara nangis kejer, karena dia terpaksa mulai nabung dari nol lagi untuk membeli _Hairdryer_. Dan Hidan? Hmm.. dia cuman menangisi uangnya yang 75.000 Ryo itu.

"Iya, iya.. gua bayar! Tenang aja sih, itu kan salah emak gua…! Ngasih kartu kredit nggak ada saldonya, jangan salahin gua dong! Gua aja ikutan apes!" Itachi juga kena sial. Ia terpaksa batal buat membeli majalah favoritnya yang baru aja terbit bulan itu.

Semuanya cuman bisa mingkem. Meskipun Itachi bilang bakal nebus utangnya, tetep aja, pasti kalo nggak dibalikkin dalam jangka waktu yang SANGAT-SANGAT lama, Itachi nyicil dari 500 Ryo-an. Semuanya bisa maklum, tapi tetep aja nggak terima.

"Huhuhu! 75.000 Ryo-ku melayaang!" sepanjang perjalanan mereka berempat cuman meratapi nasib.

Dan KEBETULAN, ketika mereka berempat keluar dari supermarket, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan dan Deidara ketemu lagi sama om-om cabul _*Smack!* _Om Jiraiya yang juga baru aja keluar dari restoran.

"Bagus! Gua mau melampiaskan kesialan gua kali ini!" mereka berempat berbondong-bondong menghampiri Jiraiya, dan memasang tampang _spoky_ kearahnya,

"Hei kau, Pak Hakim! lebih baik kau antarkan kami berempat pulang kerumah kami sekarang kalau tidak, kami akan membongkar semua rahasia bapak selama di dalam gedung restoran itu!" tutur Itachi yang mulai menggertak, Jiariya cuman bisa panik.

"Lagipula, tadi kan kau belum membalas jasa kami yang telah menunjukkan letak restoran ini! Ayo cepat!" sambung Deidara yang mulai berapi-api.

Jiraiya tersudutkan, Itachi menggertak orang yang tepat, "Ee, Sabar semuanya… sabar… baiklah, akan saya antar, tapi tolong jangan bocorkan rahasia saya ya! Pliss!" Jiraiya memohon ala remaja.

Keempat orang itu akhirnya diantar pulang sampai ke rumah.

**19.00 PM**

"Itachi kok lama banget sih?" ternyata Mikoto sudah pulang lebih dulu daripada Itachi.

"Eeh, habis… Supermarketnya jauh.. oh iya! kartu kredit yang Kaa-san kasih saldonya Nol! Kaa-san gimana sih?" Itachi balik nyerang.

"Eeeh, maaph ya.. tadi kepaksa mama pake buat arisan. Hehehe.. besok deh, mama balikkin uang kamu,"

"plus bunga ya?" Itachi licik, mencoba negosiasi dengan nyokapnya sendiri.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

"Becanda Kaa-san," balas Itachi dengan tampang cool nya.

"Dasar kamu ini.. Lagipula, sejauh apa sih supermarketnya? Kok kamu bisa-bisanya pulang sampe selarut ini?"

"Lho? _Carrefour_ kan?" jawab Itachi yang balik nanya.

"Hah? Kenapa jauh-jauh! Di perempatan jalan deket rumah kan ada _Alfamart,_" Itachi melongo mendengar ucapan Ibunya,

"Tapi… ya sudahlah, sini belanjaannya," kali ini mulutnya mangap, sampe dimasuki lalet ijo.

"Makasih ya nak, Fuh.. belanjaan bulan ini tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi," Mikoto berlalu sambil bersiul-siul riang, sementara ia tidak memperhatikan betapa sengsaranya wajah Itachi saat itu.

"THEEDAAAAAAK!"

BLUGH!

Romeo pingsan, tapi Julietnya siapa ya?

**Owari~!**

**Ossu = **sapaan yang digunakan oleh seorang cowok kepada sahabat cowoknya yang terdekat. Dengan kata lain, Jiraiya sok akrab saat itu.

**Gedek = **temen gua yang orang sunda suka ngomongin kata-kata itu. kira-kira artinya kesel.

**Tebengan = **transformasi dari kata nebeng (tau kan? Masa iya kagak tau nebeng)

**Ryo = **Mata uang di anime Naruto LOL

**Koret = **pelit

**Ngaret = **telat (jaga-jaga kalo ada yang ga tau xDD)

S**weatdrop = **pokoknya yang bikin seseorang keluar keringat tapi gara-gara kebodohan kawannya atau gara-gara ngeliat kebodohan seseorang. Soalnya gua ngeliat dari kata _Sweat_ dan _drop_. haha (kalo salah, tolong diperbaiki)

**P.S : **Gila! Jari gua remuk ngetikin Fic ini malem-malem =_= Gimana? Ada yang suka? Tee Hee~! Tunggu penistaan dari Fuun yang selanjutnya! Beuh.. capee~


End file.
